Nack The Weasel: Chaos Emerald: Wanted!
by Weasel-Silver24
Summary: Nack is out for a chaos emerald and so is Rouge. They both find the same emerald, but besides the emerald trouble. Is someone after Rouge from some past mission she had? Chapter THREE is up and COMPLETE! review comments please!
1. CHAPTER 1 Two Hunters and One Emerald

**

* * *

Nack The Weasel**

**In**

**Chaos Emerald: Wanted!**

**By Miss D. (Debra)**

**aka - Weasel_Silver24**

NOTICE RIGHTS: Nack The Weasel aka Fang The Sniper, Rouge The Bat, G.U.N (Guardian Unit Nations) are (C) copyrighted to Sega. Ideas to this story are from "The Daily Dude" for he asked if I would agree to write this, and I have as you can see. I too have ideas put into this story as well.

CHAPTER 1 - Two Hunters and One Emerald

Somewhere deep in the woods is a bright green chaos emerald sticking out in the bushes. Shining very brightly in the afternoon sunlight, but how it got there is anyone's guess. As for a certain purple and white weasel with a brown stetson hat. He couldn't care less if it just magically appear out of nowhere, all that matters to him is getting his brown gloved hands on it.

Up high in the trees, a white bat also see the valueable chaos emerald shining, and would also love to get her hands on it as well. So, she flies down from the tree and lands near the bushes where the emerald is. She goes over to the bushes and carefully picks it up, now has the chaos emerald in her hand.

"Ahh! Perfect! You are all mine now!" she said, as the female bat stares into emerald.

Now, from the looks of it, the weasel has lost his chance for the emerald. Or has he? An idea has formed into his mind, and the weasel takes action. He quickly leaps out from his hiding place, and he sneaks up on the female bat. Once he is close enough, the weasel quickly snatches the chaos emerald away from the bat.

"Hey!!!" exclaims the female bat.

The weasel steps back, holding the emerald in hand. The female bat turns to the weasel, as he grins at her with his toothed fang sticking out.

"What?! Hey you! Give me back mine emerald!" the bat exclaims.

"Heh! heh! Yours huh?! Not quite miss Rouge," said the weasel, as he throws the emerald up in the air.

"Nack! Give mine emerald back or I'll..."

"I'll give you the emerald, but it'll cost ya. Cost ya big that is..." replied Nack, still holding the chaos emerald in his hand.

Still steamed at what Nack done, Rouge thought about it for a second, and decides....

"Alright, fine!" replied Rouge. "What you want for it?" asked Rouge.

"Eh! Oh... somewhere in the range of twelve, fifteen or so grand..." said Nack.

"What?!?" exclaimed Rouge, surprised.

"Yeah, well, that's my price missy, take it or leave it," replied Nack.

"Very well, but I don't have the money with me. How about you meet me at my hotel this evening and I'll have money with me then," said Rouge.

Rouge pulls out a small card and writes the information of the location, name, and room number of the hotel.

"Here's where am at," said Rouge, as she handed the card to Nack.

"Alright, fine then," agreed Nack. "It's a deal, I'll meet you at your place at six," said Nack.

* * *

Four hours later, Rouge now in her hotel room waiting for Nack to arrive at any minute with the chaos emerald. The cash that Rouge got earlier was in a black suit case.

"Where is that weasel?" wondered Rouge to herself, as she walks around.

"He better not have taken my emerald and high-tailed out on me!"

A minute after she said that, comes a knock at the door. Rouge quickly goes to the door and looks through the peek hole. Sure enough lavender and white weasel is there, and Rouge opens the door. Rouge let Nack in and closed the door.

"Alright, let's get down to business," said Rouge. "You have _my_ emerald don't you?" she questioned.

"Yes, I've got right with me," replied Nack, as he holds a special case in his hand. "But remember the deal, _my_payment, miss Rouge," said Nack.

Rouge picked up the black suit case, and sat it on a table. She opens the case, there in front of Nack's eyes the money. Nack grins showing his toothed fang, he grabs a individual bundle and scans through the pages.

"Ahem! My chaos emerald please!" retorted Rouge.

Nack turned to her and handed the case that contains the chaos emerald. Rouge opens the case, with delight there it was: the green chaos emerald.

"Thanks for the cash, miss," said Nack. He closes the suit case and takes it. "I'll just let myself out now,"

"Uh-huh! Sure, after taking my treasure," replied Rouge. "But don't do this again, or you won't be so lucky," she warned.

* * *

So, Nack left the hotel building. He went to his old hideout, an old abandon run-down house. The hideout was hidden by the trees and it was in need of some major repairs. Plus, from the way it's all hidden from the trees, it appears that no one knows that it exist. Except for Nack The Weasel that is, and the way he see it: it's a good thing.

Nack carefully makes his way to his hideout, being careful that no one spots him. Or else they might get curious, and want to follow him. Then they would discover the old house, and Nack would lose one of his best hideouts. The place isn't lock, probably because Nack don't have a key to it, (not to mention getting around to changing the lock) Nack just goes in.

Like outside, the inside could also use some fixing up and dusting up as well. Nack goes to a old desk, turns on the desk lamp and puts the suit case on the desk. He sits into a chair, opens the case and starts counting money. Soon after Nack has counted the money, he finds the total that Rouge gave him unexpectedly surprising.

"Heh! Heh! Well, Well, I didn't think the bat girl would pay much for the chaos emerald," Said Nack to himself, as he grins. "Fifteen grand here... Hmmm!...Ahh! I know what'll do, especially if don't soon find another. I'll just somehow take it back from her, and see how much she will pay for it," explained Nack to himself.

* * *

[So what do you think? Great, good, so-so, or what?? Please let me know, Please! I really want to know, review/comment please!]


	2. CHAPTER 2 Rouge in Danger

CHAPTER 2 - Rouge in Danger

Days past by, Nack The Weasel searched and searched for another chaos emerald, but no emerald was found. Which means it was time to go with the plan: to get the chaos emerald back from Rouge.

Riding on his airbike the _Marvelous Queen_, Nack was going back to Rouge's hotel. Going through the alley to avoid the traffic, Nack soon arrives at the back of the hotel. However, before Nack goes any farther, he suddenly see Rouge and two rather large guys.

Both wearing sweats and jeans, one has a hand gun at Rouge, and the second has ahold of her right arm. From the looks of the situation, Nack sees that these guys are real heated up about something with Rouge. She is in danger for her life with these varmints, and Nack isn't liking it one bit.

"Come on bat, I'm warrning you, give us the chaos emerald or else," threatened the first guy,

"Yeah, else it's bye-bye lil' bat! So, quit foolin' us, we know you got the emerald, hand it over!" said the second guy, as he still held tightly on to Rouge's arm.

"Hey you two!! Let go of the lady!!"

"Huh?!?" said both of the guys at the same time.

They then turned around, and there Nack stood with his stun gun in hand. Now that the two were distracted by Nack, this gave Rouge the chance to get free. She wrench her arm away from the second bad guy, and then quickly flies up to punch him across the face. He falls down to the ground.

First guy quickly turns back around, and as he's about to get ready to aim his gun at Rouge. Nack quickly fires his stun gun at him, and he goes down. Rouge flies back down and walks over to Nack.

"Whew! That was a close one, thank you," said Rouge.

"Sure, don't mention it," replied Nack. "What was going on with them there varmints going after you?" questioned Nack.

"Well, months ago I had a mission with G.U.N to capture a criminal. This criminal had been after very rare gems and other valuables, from various museums," explained Rouge.

"Well, It looks like they won't be doing that for a long while," replied Nack.

"Now I just have to somehow take them both to G.U.N's HQ," said Rouge. "By the way, what are you doing here Nack?" asked Rouge, curiously.

"Huh?! Oh! Uh!" That question suddenly reminds Nack of what he was originally going to do, take back the chaos emerald from Rouge.

"I was suppose to meet a client and kinda got lost. I just passing through and suddenly saw ya with them two guys, having ahold of yer arm and a gun at ya. So I figure you might be in danger and in need of savin'," explained Nack.

Rouge looks at Nack, knowing for some reason that story sounds a little too good to be ture. Feeling like Nack was up to something very sneaky, but then again - who knows?

"Well, thank you for rescuing me, Nack," said Rouge.

"Sure, don't mention it," replied Nack. "Uh! Say, why don't I take one of them criminals to G.U.N's headquarters for ya?" asked Nack.

'What? Nack wants to help me take one the fugitives to G.U.N headquarters?!? Nack _must_ be up to something,' thought Rouge in her mind.

"Oh! Well, sure I guess... Uh! Let me just get a couple of handcuffs," said Rouge, as she reaches into her bag to get the handcuffs.

'Ah! That must be where the chaos emerald is,' thought Nack.

Nack and Rouge handcuffed the two criminals, Rouge helped get one of the bad guys onto Nack's airbike.

"Okay, are you sure that you know where the G.U.N headquarters are? And that you can handle this guy?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah, don't worry about it I know where G.U.N headquarters are, I won't lose your fugitive," replied Nack. "Beside, he's in handcuffs and he's right behind me on my airbike, he can't go anywhere without me noticing it," said Nack.

"Alright then, I'll take this one and fly down to headquarters, see you there," replied Rouge, as she flies off to G.U.N headquarters, carrying the criminal with her.

Nack rides off to G.U.N HQ, with the second criminal with him. Thinking on how to steal that chaos emerald back from Rouge along the way. However, Nack is deep in scheming on this as he rides to G.U.N headquarters.

The criminal has picked the lock on the handcuffs, and has got his hands free from them. Nack being totality unaware of what's happening, the criminal carefully and quickly without disturbing Nack gets off the airbike.

Nack continues on riding his airbike to G.U.N headquarters without any knowledge of the escaped fugitive. Nack soon arrives at G.U.N, he gets off of his airbike and turns to the criminal.

"What?!?" exclaimed Nack, shocked.

He suddenly discovers that the criminal has disappeared, leaving the handcuffs behind. Nack looks all around his surroundings, hoping to see the disappeared fugitive.

'I don't believe it! How could this be?!?' thought Nack in his mind.

"There you are Nack!" Nack turns to see Rouge coming for a landing, luckily for her she still had her fugitive with her. Nack wasn't look very forward to telling Rouge what just happened.

"Nack, where's the criminal?" asked Rouge, looking around and not seeing the criminal with Nack or on his airbike.

"I don't know how he did it, but he has somehow escaped on me..."

[Uh-oh! It looks like Nack is in deep trouble with Rouge. What do you think of the story? Review/comment please!]


	3. CHAPTER 3 Here We Go Again!

CHAPTER 3 - Here We go Again!

"What?!? You lost him!?" exclaimed Rouge. "How could you, Nack?!"

"I checked his handcuffs after I locked them when I was with you, I know did!" said Nack.

"Augh! I shouldn't have let you have taken him," replied Rouge. "How do I know you didn't just let him go behind my back?" said Rouge.

"Are you accusing me of letting a criminal escape on purpose?" replied Nack.

"Hey! What can ya say, my leading man is the greatist escape artist around!"

Nack and Rouge turned to the criminal that Rouge had with her.

"Why do you think he got the nick-name _Greasy_? because he's so great at greasin' out and escapin'.... Especially if he's got a little tool to pick out of the locks," said the bad guy.

"Well, that would explain how your fugitive _Greasy_escaped from me. We shoulda patted them down," said Nack.

"Sigh! Yeah, I guess it does explain it, but the commander isn't going to like this," replied Rouge. "I'll go and turn this one in," said Rouge, as she takes the criminal with her and goes in G.U.N headquarters.

* * *

Nack hangs around outside, he still wanted to take that emerald back from Rouge somehow. Over an half hour later, Rouge comes out from G.U.N headquarters.

"How did it go?" asked Nack.

"Well, I still got to catch the other fugitive, they give me info on where to look for him," said Rouge.

"Oh! Great, I can tag along with ya and help ya out," replied Nack.

"Oh-no you don't, I'll take care of this one myself. I don't want your help, you will only be in my way" said Rouge. "Beside, why do you want to help me anyway?" asked Rouge.

"If you don't want my help, fine. I'll stay out of your way, I will just go about my business then," answered Nack.

He gets on his airbike and takes off. "Good luck on capturing your fugitive!" said Nack, as he goes off.

"Thanks!" replied Rouge. 'Good! I'm glad he won't be in my way now, I feel like he's up to something,' thought Rouge.

* * *

Rouge went on about her business of capturing the fugitive _Greasy_. Going with the information of where _Greasy_'_s_locations of hang outs and hiding places were. Rouge went searching for the loseive criminal, hoping that he hadn't decided to fee the country.

Rouge started with his hang outs, the mall: a pizza place and the arcade, but no fugitive. Next Rouge sneaked into one of Greasy's friend's apartment, but no luck there in the sighting of Greasy. She looked in his abandoned trailer, and yet again no Greasy.

Meanwhile, Nack was going around in a few bars, asking questions about the missing fugitive _Greasy_, Even though Rouge had said that she did _not_want Nack's help with capturing the fugitive, Nack was doing this because he still wanted to try and take back the chaos emerald from Rouge.

At the counter, with a little intimidation work. Nack got a customer to tell him about Greasy's where abouts. He told him that Greasy had a _second_trailer in the woods. So Nack took off to the woods, in search of the fugitive Greasy.

* * *

Rouge suddenly gets a call from G.U.N about another location on the fugitive Greasy, that he has another trailer in the woods and that he could be there. So Rouge wastes no time, she quickly heads to the woods. Once Rouge arrived at the woods, she immediately went looking for the trailer.

'sigh! I hope I soon find this fugitive, I'm wondering if he hadn't already fled the country,' thought Rouge.

It wasn't long before she found the second trailer, Rouge was relieved to have finally found it, and hoped to find her fugitive this easily. However, Rouge doesn't know it, but someone is sneaking up behind her with a rope in hand. Apparently going to strangle her with it, and it's none other than the fugitive _Greasy_.

Up in the trees, Nack sees that Rouge is once again in danger for her life. The criminal gets closer and closer to Rouge, Nack makes he's move and leaps out of the trees. He tackles the criminal Greasy, both goes down to the ground. Rouge quickly turns around and sees the shocking and rather frighting surprise.

"AAAAHH!!" screamed Rouge, in horror.

Greasy throws Nack off, Nack reaches for his stun gun and stuns the criminal. Now Greasy is temporarily paralyzed, Nack get up off the ground. Rouge is up against the door of the trailer, feeling rather speechless of what just happened.

Nack then goes over to the fugitive and puts the handcuffs on him, and made certain that the cuffs was locked.

"Well, there ya are, one capture fugitive!" said Nack.

"Nack, what are you doing? I thought I told you to stay out of my way?" asked Rouge. "Are you following me?"

"No, I'm not following ya," replied Nack. "I went and asked around about this _Greasy_guy, and found out that he had another trailer in the woods. I kinda had a gut feeling that you might be in danger again, so I hid in the trees, and from there you know the rest of it," explained Nack.

"Uh-huh! I got a call from G.U.N about that tip too, Nack," replied Rouge, as she takes the criminal Greasy and starts to fly. "I've a funny _gut_ feeling about you too," said Rouge.

She flies off with her fugitive, going to G.U.N headquarters.

* * *

Later, after successfully turning Greasy in at G.U.N headquarters. Rouge was relieved to be over and done with that case, and now she relax. Outside and sitting on a bench, Rouge thinks about the case, and a certain weasel as well.

'...Maybe Nack isn't too bad of guy, maybe he's turning over a new leaf. He did save my life those few times, and--'

"Hey Rouge!" Rouge turns to see that Nack has returned again, with a familiar purse.

"Ya left yer purse at the woods, I just wanted to return it to ya," said Nack, as he hands the purse to Rouge.

"Oh! Thank you!" replied Rouge.

"No problem, I'll just be goin' now," said Nack, as he turns to go.

"So soon, would you like go for some coffee?" asked Rouge.

"Nah! No thanks...," replied Nack. "Uh! I gotta meet up with my client,"

"Oh, I see, well... good luck then," said Rouge.

"Thanks," Nack goes off and gets on his airbike, he rides off.

"Oh! I almost forgot about my chaos emerald," said Rouge to herself.

Rouge reaches into her purse for the chaos emerald, but when she goes to the compartment that she put it in, it's not there. Then immediately searched the other compartments of her purse, not there either. Rouge's chaos emerald is missing, but how??

Suddenly, it hits Rouge of what happened to her chaos emerald. Rouge accidentally leaving her purse at the woods, and Nack brings it back. Put the two together equals: Nack stole emerald back, and now Rouge is boiling mad.

"Grrr! Naacck!!" growled Rouge.

Like the gun that fires off, Rouge took off flying like a shot. Nack was already on the road, grinning his toothed fang. Having the chaos emerald in hand, like a great victory in hand, but not for long.

"NACK THE WEASEL! COME BACK HERE WITH MY CHAOS EMERALD!!!" yelled Rouge, flying after Nack.

And once again, Nack and Rouge are at it again with the chaos emerald.

THE END!

[Man! Like the chapter said: Here we go again! What a mess! Huh! Let me what you think of the story, reviews/comments PLEASE!]


End file.
